Tattoo: The WizArsed photoshoot
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver realised after signing up to model for a male underwear company that he'd gotten a tattoo stating who owned him. What's he going to do at the shoot. T for implied adult themes. PWOW


**WizArsed**

Oliver hadn't had the heart to have his tattoo removed. "Property of Percy Weasley" He didn't have it written on a binding paper contract but Percy had captured his heart and with it, his body. So he'd asked rather embarrassedly, if the make-up artist at the WizArsed photo shoots would be a doll and cover it up for him. She'd been more than willing, revelling in the poor man's blush. So he stood before the camera and Photographer, make-up artist and various assistants in a pair of plain black briefs with electric green stitching and waistband.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Mr Wood" Allyson Henderson, a willowy looking young witch smiled from behind the photographer. Oliver grinned back in thanks and the photographer snapped a picture, hoping it would look more convincing. Oliver blinked for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest, facing the camera with what he hoped would look like a rather innocent expression. The photographer took several more photos, shouting various things which Oliver hoped meant he was doing well. "Gi-eve it to me darling, yes, yes, yes! That's it, Oliver! More" The French man pulled the camera away from his face and took a moment to let his eyes wonder over Oliver's tanned body before pulling it back to cover his face with a grin. Oliver could feel a blush rising but continued on, hooked a thumb into the elasticised waist of the briefs, tilted his head down and looked at the camera through his lashes, biting his lower lip just slightly in what would later be developed into a seductive photo. "Tres Magnifique!" The photographer snapped several photos before Oliver moved to lean back against the wall behind him, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his hip, finger pointed towards his crotch in a subtle gesture. Oliver then changed to a pair of red briefs with a Hawaiian print.

"Great, Oliver, Now turn around and let us see that fantasique arse of yours, no?" The evil photographer who Oliver had nicknamed in his head as Frou Frou Coco because he'd forgotten what his name actually was, grinned, still taking photos as Oliver let his arms hang and turned to point his shoulder at the camera. "Oui! Oui!" The camera snapped several more pictures as Oliver shifted, tilting his head in various angles and leaning in further degrees towards and away from the camera. "Come on, Ollie! Show me that sexy fesse of yours" Oliver quirked his brows and racked his brain for a moment. He knew the word fesse, Percy had taught him it when they'd visited muggle Toulouse one year... Fesse, fesse... ARSE! The photographer wanted him to show his arse. Oliver swallowed for a moment and turned his back towards the camera, standing at an angle where he could just look over his shoulder at the camera. The tattoo hadn't been fully concealed but at least Percy's name was mostly hidden by the waist band. He bent forwards slightly, hands pressed against the wall as he arched his back, pushing his arse out towards the cameras. He swallowed and looked over his shoulder, not making eye contact with the camera but instead looking off across the set. Frou Frou cheered, taking photos before directing Oliver towards a broom they'd gotten for a prop. He was a quidditch player after all. Oliver first mounted the broom, kept it at a stationary height, a few feet off the ground and leant forwards, touching his chest to the wood, feet hooked over the broom. His chin was against his shoulder blades and he looked at the camera again. The next photo he looked ahead.

The new few pictures went on in a similar fashion with Oliver posing on the broom or just stood holding it (in hand, between his legs, over his shoulders) before Frou Frou Coco noticed the black ink on his spine. "Oh! Oliver, you have a tattoo? You should of said" The French man chuckled, smiling around the camera for a few moments before taking several more. "What does it say? I must take photo of it, no?" Oliver blushed as Frou Frou stepped closer, all the while snapping photos of Oliver's arse. The quidditch star turned, shielding his crotch with his hands as he backed away, walking straight back against the wall. The French man laughed, looking predatory as he stopped and crouched, holding his camera pointed straight at Oliver's crotch. "Oh come on Oliver! Everybody likes to see what Tattoos you celebrities 'ave, and where... and who 'zey are property of" He laughed manically at that and Oliver noticed that Allyson was offering him a rather apologetic look. He shot her a look back, begging for help but she merely shrugged apologetically. He sighed and turned to face the wall, pulling the back of the briefs over the fleshy globes of his arse. Frou Frou gasped slightly and Oliver heard someone move closer before he felt something cold and damp against his spine. The make-up artist wiped away the make-up to reveal the tattoo more fully. "So you are Property of Percy Weasley, eh?" Frou laughed, instantly taking more photos as the witch moved away. Oliver could only bang his head against the wall.

Several weeks later, Oliver found an issue of Playwitch monthly on his pillow. Percy was curled up beside him in a pair of boxers and shivering from having left the bed. Oliver groaned as he took the magazine and leafed through the pages, Percy watching curiously on his chest. They'd given him a four page spread, one featuring a picture of him stretched out over his broom, looking forwards with his arse arched out, below a short interview. The next few pages showed other various poses from the WizArse shoot, much to Oliver's dismay. WizArse sponsored Playwitch and thus both had taken the opportunity to share the pictures with the world. Oliver felt a hand slide down his abdomen to tickle the skin stretched between his hips, gaining a quiet groan from the keeper. Percy shifted and grinned at Oliver before turning to the gossip page, blue eyes drawn to the picture of a rather tanned arse in the centre of the page. Below the caption read "Which quidditch star recently displayed his tattoo telling the world he belongs to Percy Weasley?" Oliver blushed deeply whilst his lover let out a low chuckle.

Percy grinned slyly. "Oh look Oliver! I have to quidditch stars. I'll love you more than him if you'll pose like that" Percy grinned playfully as he pointed to the picture of Oliver with his hand behind his head and the other pointing to his crotch. Oliver was just about to reach for the complimentary pair of boxers he'd received (and had discarded on the floor upon finding Percy naked in bed) when Percy reached out and covered his hand.

"Naked"

* * *

Author's Notes: A little follow on from Tattoo about Oliver going to the photoshoot for the wizarding briefs company after he discovers that he got a tattoo that says "Property of Percy Weasley". I think he was drunk when he got it. I've not gotten around to writing why or how he got it so that will come if I get A (yes A single one!) review :)

I'm off to Bruges in 12! hours wooooo. Back Friday morning though lol


End file.
